


Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

by OdinsMissingEye (Quasi_Omnia)



Series: (Vikings) Lyrics Drabble Requests [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant OC, after sigurds death, ivar fixes it, ivar gets shit done, ivar knows how to make people hate him in a good way, sigurds secret lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Omnia/pseuds/OdinsMissingEye
Summary: Song Drabble Request "It's been a while, but I still feel the same. Maybe I should let you go." - Give Me Love by Ed SheeranRequested by: @ivars-pet on tumblr (Aendrax here on ao3)





	Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aendrax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aendrax/gifts).



> If you would like to request a song drabble or a drabble please see my new side blog for just that (ome-drabbles.tumblr.com)  
> follow me for more Vikings on my Vikings side blog Odins-Missing-Eye.tumblr.com

Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran 

———————————————–

five months, a silent accomplishment with no badge or medal. five months of not seeing him. **it had been awhile, you still felt the same. maybe you should let him go.**

easier said then done.

it had been five months since his death, and now at eight months pregnant you were lost. the rivalry between brothers was what had taken him from you. the kicks coming from your stomach was what kept you going. 

the moment he had dropped you ran into the crowd moving everyone aside and dropped yourself beside his body. tears fell. you voiced your pain.

his brothers all looked at you, Ubbe tried to pull you from him only to feel your stomach the little roundness it had. he had stopped and looked at his own hand before taking Hvitserk’s hand from you when he tried to move you next. 

They tried, Ubbe and Hvitserk to include you, take care of you as Sigurd would have done. they weren’t him. 

you were his best kept secret, the unknown lover no one knew he had, made public in the worst way. you saw their eyes, their words yet those little kicks were all that had you seeing the next morning.

Ivar, Ivar couldn’t stay in the same room as you. when he did manage it you always locked eyes with him and then he was gone. crawling away.

Margrethe was the one to console you, whisper sweet things supposed to encourage you to keep strong. to live.

she made baby clothes, got a crib, things you should have been doing but found no motivation to.

sitting on the dock where Sigurd had been cast off you were so lost in thought you didn’t hear the typical dragging sounds that came with Ivar coming closer.

“why aren’t you angry? why don’t you throw something, hurt someone, hurt me?!”

his voice rose and you couldn’t look at him. 

“you should hate me-”

“I can not hate you.” still looking to the water you needed Ivar to know. “your brother loved you Ivar, he didn’t show it. He came to me often talking about how everyone always feared you how none of them, not even your own brothers could reel you in.” you looked to him now your tired eyes to his godly blue.  
“He stood up to you, pushed you when no one else even bothered! you hated each other so much it has taken him from me! my child will grow up without a father!” tears you didn’t know you could still cry fell.

“i will protect your child, i will protect you. i can not bring him back but i will do this. you have my word no harm will come to you if i can help it.”

he was completly serious, eyes burrowing into yours. he did not look away or crawl away.

“i do not need you to be a father for my child!” your teeth ground as anger finally touched your face.

“no, i will not be your child’s father, but i can still provide for you. should you wish to leave Kattegat, say so, i will have a house built for you, you will be looked after. you carry a ragnarsson’s child, you carry a princes child! you are right i hated my brother but i do not hate your child or you. you talk of how he loved me, you talk about things i never saw in him. you are family to me regardless if you married him or not.”

“family? Ivar we are far from a family. I do not want to leave the only place that gives me memories of him. i can still see him Ivar, every time i close my eyes he is here in front of me. i dream of his eyes every night! this pain hurts Ivar! it is not wanted or needed and i can not pass it on to anyone!”

“pass it on to me then! i’m in pain all the time surly i can take more of it.”

“i am not afraid of you Ivar, i thought i would be, i used to be. i do not care for your earlier speeches or promises but you will promise me that you will be the best uncle to my child!”

“you want me in their life?” he almost sounded shocked.

“are you not included in this family? you think you get to just not take responsibility? you will be in their life and when they are older you will tell them you killed their father! and who knows maybe they will be the one to finally send you to see him, your brother, in Valhalla!” 

you stood and turned away heading back to the great hall you had a baby to get ready for and that little jumper Margrethe was fawning over was not going on your child! and that crib…surely someone could build a better one! touching your belly your thoughts were only on your future, your child's future as you passed Ubbe and Hvitserk both stopped at the smile gracing your lips. they looked from you to where you had come from locking eyes with Ivar who was only grinning in return.


End file.
